TheBeckster1000's List of Spoofs
Here is a list of spoofs by TheBeckster1000. List Now Playing/In Progress: *The Tigger King *Tiggerladdin *Tigger and the Beanstalk *Piglet (a.k.a. Dumbo) *The Little Mer-Tigress Currently Working On: *The Great Sponge Detective (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Space Jam (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Beauty and the Cat (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Roo and Company (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley *Fantasia (TheBeckster1000 Style) *The Jungle Book (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Sally Acornlina Planned To Be Made Spoofs: *Beauty and the Cat 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Cat 3: Mulan's Magic World *Star Wars (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Fox Princess (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Black Cauldron (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Big Friendly Tigger *Back to the Future (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Back to the Future Part II (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Back to the Future Part III (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Tiggerladdin 2: The Return of Cat R. Waul *Tiggerladdin 3: The King of Thieves *The Fox Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Fox Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (TheBeckster1000's Style) Upcoming Spoofs: *Spaceballs (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Shere Khan (Bambi) *Up (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Littlefoot (Balto) (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Characters (Cars) (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Oddetterella *SpongeBob Hood (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Rescuers (TheBeckster1000 Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (TheBeckster1000 Style) *The Spongebob Squarepants of Notre Dame (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Road to El Dorado (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Prince and the Pauper (TheBeckster1000 Style) *The Sword in the Stone (TheBeckster1000 Style) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (TheBeckster1000style) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (TheBeckster1000style) *Duchlan (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Thomas O Malley the Extra Tresstrial *The Wiggles Movie (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Robots (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Archie and E.T. The Curse of Were Lion *Tigger Run *Antz (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Thomas O Malley II A Holiday Reunion *Curious Ned the Movie *Tigger: One Hundred of Acre Woods *Tigger and the Chocolate Factory (2005) (TheBeckster1000 Style ) More Spoofs: *Alvin's Amazing Adventures (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Rainbow Connection Finale (TheBeckster1000's Style) *The Justice League Recombination (Thebeckster1000 style) *Thomas, Jordan y Emily Rooke (TheBeckster1000 Style) *The Best Of Tigger On Sesame Street (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Follow That Kitten *The Tigger Instinct Movie *The Best Of Thomas O'Malley *The Best Of Thomas O'Malley 2 *The Great Bagheera Thief *Bagheera And The Bagheera Tree *The Best of Eeyore and Gopher *Playtime With Gopher *Playtime With Young Tigress *Playtime With Eeyore *Playtime With Young Shere Khan *Thomas O'Malley and Marie's Birthday Fun *B Is For Bagheera *Gopher and Eeyore's Word Play *Thomas O'MalleyPalooza *Bagheera's Best Bites *Oliver Gets Lost (Big Bird Gets Lost) *A Celebrations Of Me Young Shere Khan *Thomas O'Malley's Sing-Along Guessing Game *Thomas O'Malley's World Wild Wild West Other Spoofs: *We're Back!: A Hero's Story (TheBeckster1000's style) *Kanga's World Adventure *A Hero's Life (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Animal Story (TheBeckster1000's Style) *Tigger the Movie *Jane Darling In Wonderland *Rabbitatouille *Duchhontas *The Tigger King 2: Tigger's Pride *The Tigger King 1½ *Hey There It's Tigger *Skunk the Red Nosed Skunk *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) TV Show Spoofs: *AnimalTubbies (TheBeckster1000 Style) *TaleSpin (TheBeckster1000 style) *Rugrats (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Sesame Street (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Piglet Fu *Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends *Happy Tree Friends (TheBeckster1000) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (TheBeckster1000 style) *Tigger and Fievel (Tom and Jerry) *Tigger (Kipper) *The Adventures of Bagheera Spot *Cynder and the Spyro *The Tigger Brothers (The Koala Brothers) (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Tigger and the Lions Den *Rodney,s Lagoon *The Story of Flibber o Loo (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Z Pudge and Pooh *Oliver and the Giant Ant *The Brown Rabbit That Saved Christmas *Tigger and the Brown Alien from Outer Space *Archie the Builder (TheBeckster1000 Style) Category:TheBeckster1000